pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunbotanist
225px |caption = Her superpower has an unusual side effect: stiffness. |Row 1 title = Class |Row 1 info = , |Row 2 title = Signature Superpower |Row 2 info = Brain Production |Row 3 title = Superpowers |Row 3 info = Cut Down to Size Telepathy Scorched Earth}} Sunbotanist is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and the leader of the and classes. Her signature superpower is Brain Production, which gives her +3 the next turn. She is part of the Tide Turners set. Origins Sunbotanist's name comes from her original job as a brain plant grower that can be seen in her obtained comic. Her superpower and Signature Superpower are derived from the Zombie Gravestone's ability to produce brains in a similar manner as a Sunflower. This ability can be unpredictable at times, as seen in one of her idle animations. Her description also references how the Zombie Gravestones are idle, and how she turns stiff when she produces brains. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Brain Production - You get +3 the next turn. ***Cut Down to Size - Destroy a Plant with 5 or more. ***Telepathy - Draw two cards. ***Scorched Earth - All Zombies on the ground get -1 /-1 Hero Description Her superpower has an unusual side effect: stiffness. Strategies Sunbotanist reaps in sun and brains to play her cards early! She'll use her tricks to keep the Plants down while she does this. With Sunbotanist has a harmonious combination of resource-producing classes that should get her stronger cards onto the field very quickly. She also has card draw up her sleeve, meaning that she has both the money and materials to keep the field under her control. Unfortunately, she lacks an efficient method of strengthening her units once they are on the field, and her removal is rather costly, although that shouldn’t be too much of a dent in her strategies. Sunbotanist, therefore, usually commands the battlefield with Tricks to decimate and eliminate her weedy enemies. However, she could leave the fighting to her Science Zombies and allow them to strengthen unhindered by the Plants or let Flowers destroy anything that touches them with the help of Briar Rose. Sunbotanist has a plethora of Tricks to deter the Plant Hero, namely debuffing and card-drawing Tricks. Fun-Dead Raiser and Triplification can keep her hand full of cards, and Water Balloons and Weedy Way can help keep the Plants weakened. Tricktopus can keep Sunbotanist's hand stocked with random Tricks, and Trick-or-Treater can restrain the variety to boosting cards only. With the addition of Tide Turners cards, Sunbotanist has a new range of cards that can keep her opponents thoroughly weeded out. A new range of Flowers such as Buttercop, Heal Flower, and Lantern of Life give Heartichoke a new range of Healing cards to abuse, and Wall-Flower gets stronger with each enemy that's destroyed--whether they be Plant or Zombie. Lighthouse Flower can weaken every enemy on the field, and Marigold acts as the Plant version of Brain Vendor. Against As mentioned above, Sunbotanist plays her hard-hitting cards way too early to be healthy. All of these can be somewhat prevented or at the least, made unwise to play. Sunflowers and other sun/brain producing cards should be destroyed immediately, with the exception of cards that give you sun/brains on the spot, such as Brain Vendor, for obvious reasons. Tricks that give you sun/brains, like Cryo-Brain and her signature can be put off a turn by Forget-Me-Nuts, or at least be risky to use with Sportacus, although only Citron can use this strategy normally. Strategy Decks These are the official decks for Sunbotanist. Click here for Community Built Decks. Gallery Sunbotanist Full Body.png|Sunbotanist's Full Body Sunbotanist Untextured.png|Sunbotanist's Full Body without Her Texturing Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Brainy Heroes Category:Solar Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes